Harry Potter and the Lair of the Panther
by TyMedwin
Summary: AU 6th year. Harry is finally gettting on with his life after Sirius's death. Then Marge visits. What will happen next?
1. The End of the Dursleys

Harry Potter and the Lair of the Phoenix

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. He is owned by JKR. If I was her…I wouldn't be here writing these stories I only own the plot and characters that you don't recognize. PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 1: Attack

In the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter was laying on his back thinking. He had been doing a lot of thinking recently, as a matter of fact; it had become his favorite thing to do. He had reflected upon last year a lot, and came to the conclusion that, while he was at some fault, he had to lay most of the blame with Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape, and Bellatrix.

The cat flap that was on his door opened and food was placed into the room. Harry got up, walked over to the food, and started to eat it. It wasn't hot food, but at least it isn't cold he thought.

Harry Potter was treated like a freak because, according to his Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon, he was. Harry was a wizard, that's right, a wizard. A wizard that had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts He had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. A year he wished never happened. Many things had happened; from the horrible Delores Umbridge, to the Department of Mysteries fiasco, to the snake attack on Mr. Weasley to Occlumency lessons with Snape, Harry wished he could just push the reset button, and start fifth year all over again.

After analyzing his fifth year, Harry realized that the horrible DADA teacher was actually a blessing in disguise, as he had gained many friends though the DA. The Defense Association, or Dumbledore's Army, was an illegal Defense against the Dart Arts group that had been started by Harry, with some coaxing from Hermione, to properly teach DADA.

The Department of mysteries fiasco, he had reflected, was the fault of, himself, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. Had Dumbledore told him of what Voldemort could do with the connection, and of the prophesy, then he would not have been tricked. Had Voldemort not come after Harry then there would be no need for any of the Department of mysteries, or any other adventures. Harry, though, knew he should have realized that Kreacher was lying to him and wouldn't tell him the truth because Harry wasn't Kreacher's master. He also should have realized that Sirius would not leave the house, and that Snape would have passed what Harry told him onto the Order.

Occlumency was mainly Snape's fault because he could not let go of the grudge between himself and Harry's father. Harry, though, had to lay some fault with himself because he did not study it well.

It was July first. Gone were the days of school and work; now was summer vacation. While most kids loved summer vacation, Harry usually found the vacation a burden, and hated it. He had already completed his summer homework and he was becoming bored. He knew that O.W.L.s wouldn't be coming until early August, and that he would most likely not be achieving his dreams of becoming an Auror.

An Auror was a dark wizard Hunter. They were called in when the bad guys were at their worst, and they were among the most physically strenuous positions to get in the ministry. To even qualify, one would need to get N.E.W.T.s in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. Then, one would have to go to Auror School for a further three years of training, after normal schooling.

Harry had gotten past the prophesy; it was just the fact that only h could kill Voldemort. He somehow figured he would be in the final showdown against Voldemort, but it was a shock to learn that only he, Harry Potter, could kill the Dark Lord.

Harry was on the way to recovering from Sirius's death. His death had hit Harry hard. After he had died, the harsh reality of war had set in. Harry was positive there would be much more suffering before things got better.

Harry was just about to get up for the day when he heard, "BOY, GET DOWN HERE," shouted from the first floor. Harry groaned and got up. Throwing on some clothes, and grabbing his glasses off of the bureau, he trudged down stairs. He entered the family room, the TV was tuned to the news, and a red-faced Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch.

"Boy, Marge is coming to visit; any slip, any at all, and you will be out of this house faster than you can say cupboard," said Uncle Vernon.

"I'll be polite, if she is polite," replied Harry in a monotone.

Vernon looked as though he would like nothing more than to pound Harry's skull to pulp, but Mad Eye's warning had frightened him beyond belief, as he was constantly looking over his shoulder, suspiciously, as if he felt someone watching him. The funny part was; it was completely true. Harry was under constant surveillance by the Order.

Depending on who was watching him, Harry could count on some one to talk to or someone to keep him company or some one who just ignored his for the most part. Tonks was on duty today, based on Harry's calculations. Harry was pretty sure that there were five shifts before the original person would be back.

When Tonks was guarding him, Harry realized, they would get into conversations about what was going on, past adventures, and Sirius. Tonks did not blame Harry at all. This came as a relief to Harry, because he felt she had become a good friend.

Remus was the next guard. He was the easiest for Harry to talk to. Talking to Remus, Harry realized, had helped him get over Sirius as much as talking to Tonks had. Remus had been just as crushed as Harry. Remus was the last true marauder again, and would have fallen into depression if it wasn't for Tonks and Harry to help him through Sirius's death.

Another guard Harry found he could talk to easily was Mundungus. The thief was good at getting Harry books that were hard to find. The books Harry wanted were not for the Dark Arts, but for Occlumency, Legilimancy, and Metamorphmagi. Harry and Tonks had come to the conclusion that Harry was a Metamorphmagus because he hadn't had a haircut since he was eight.

Harry walked outside, and sure enough he heard the order member trip and fall. Walking to where the sound had come from, Harry lowered a hand and said, "Hello Tonks."

"Hello Harry," said Tonks's disembodied voice. A hand appeared out of nowhere and took his hand. He pulled Tonks to her feet.

"Thanks, Harry," said the metamorphmagus.

"No problem," said Harry.

"So, what are you going to do today?" asked Tonks conversationally.

"I'm not sure, but I was thinking of taking a nice long walk." Said Harry

"Ok," said Tonks

After the walk to the park and back, Harry went inside number 4, and went to his room to write to his friends. Harry figured they would be dead worried about him because he had only been replying to their letters with only a sentence or two.

Harry went up the desk, grabbed a quill and some ink and started to write to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, who were all at the Grimmauld place;

_Dear Ron, Ginny, and Hermione_

_I know my last few letters have been really short, but I was trying to get over Sirius. Since your last letter about a week ago, I have gotten over his death. Sirius's death however wasn't the only thing in my mind. Only in the aftermath of the Department of Mysteries fiasco did I realize what it was like to lose someone, and then I realized how much danger I had put you all in. You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for. You guys stood by me, when you shouldn't have, and you followed me to the Department of Mysteries. I hank you guys immensely._

_There is something else I wish to discuss with you guys. I know what the prophesy said, Dumbledore told me after I got back. I will tell it to you guys under the condition you guys learn some Occlumency, because if Voldemort ever got a hold of this information, many people's lives would be in danger._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry went up to Hedwig, and gently awoke her. She looked over to Harry questioningly, as if asking him why he awoke her. Harry handed her the letter and asked, "Could you take this to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, at the Grimmauld place?"

She nipped his fingers in an affirmative manner and took off soaring into the blue sky, with the letter clasped firmly.

That night, Harry went to bed and was not plagued by dreams or visions.

The next morning Harry awoke at his usual time. He remembered that Marge would be arriving tomorrow, and so he started to clean his room, because he knew it would be demanded of him later. By the time the Uncle Vernon had yelled at him to clean his room, he had finished and had already gotten dressed for the day.

After eating a quick lunch Harry left his Aunts house. On a sudden revelation, Harry decided to get a job. He went into the mall downtown part of Surrey, and started to look at the shops. Harry went from store to store seeing which ones he might consider working at. He wanted to have some fun, so it was with little surprise that Harry decided to get a job at the Sporting Goods store.

Harry stepped into the store and noticed a help wanted sign. Harry realized that this sore was hiring and walked to the register and asked for the manager.

Five minutes later he was sitting in the manager's office signing the forms to start work. Harry was being paid 5 pounds an hour or about $9.74.

Harry was quickly put to work and by the end of the day had earned 30 pounds. He went home and when he entered, Vernon stomped up to him and shouted, "Where the hell have you been, boy?"

"Getting a job and working at the place I got a job," replied Harry calmly.

Vernon blinked stupidly. Harry walked by him, went upstairs to his bedroom and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up earlier than he usually did. It took a few moments for him to figure out why he woke up so early. Then he groaned as he remembered that his 'Aunt' Marge was coming to visit.

He remembered their last meeting with a slight smile. She had been insulting his parents, and then he had lost his temper. She head then started to expand like a balloon and ended up floating to the ceiling. By the time she had hit the ceiling, Harry had all of his school stuff in his trunk and he headed out of the house. It was that night he had first met Sirius, though he was in his illegal animagus form, a giant black dog. He had also encountered the Knight Bus for the first time that night too.

Harry got ready for the day. By the time he had entered the kitchen, Vernon was getting ready to pick up Marge from the Airport. Harry had a quick breakfast, and decided to leave a little early for his job.

When Harry arrived at the store, the manager told Harry to just go through the store and try to commit the layout of the store to memory, as it would make the customers more appreciative, and make shopping, for the customers, less of a hassle.

Harry was wandered around the store, just trying to commit the layout to memory when he heard, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where basketballs are?"

Harry turned and saw a little boy standing there. Harry smiled and said, "The basketballs are on the left hand side of isle 3."

"Oh, thank you," said the boy.

Harry resumed walking around. After working for 8 hours Harry decided that he had worked enough, because he was required to work a minimum of 4 hours, and anything after that would be considered overtime, until he reached the 10 hour mark. After the 10 hour mark, he would be considered a customer, if he decided to stay any longer.

When Harry arrived at number 4 Privet Drive, the first thing he noticed was that the car was in the drive way. It was obvious that 'Aunt' Marge had arrived from the airport. Harry walked into the house and walked upstairs silently; miraculously he was not heard by anyone and was able to make it to his room.

Two hours later, Harry was called down for dinner.

Harry trudged down the stairs, and sat at the table. The Dursley's were giving him a wide berth, but Marge wasn't.

"So, your still here," she exclaimed in disgust.

"Yes," stated harry dully.

"You spoilt, ungrateful little brat; if I had gotten you, you would have been left for dead, or at an orphanage," she said angrily.

Harry raised his eyebrow and calmly stated, "That would have been better than living here."

Vernon's face went purple by the time Harry finished saying that, and Marge exclaimed, "You little shit; Vernon you should take him to an orphanage right now, or better yet, abandon him in the middle of nowhere."

Marge and Vernon stood up to get to Harry, but Harry made it past them, and ran upstairs to his room. Once in there harry grabbed his wand, pointed it at the interior trunk and said, "Engorgio."

He then summoned all his things into his trunk then he cast a reducing charm on his trunk. He opened his window, then opened Hedwig's cage.

"Go outside, and wait in the trees across the street for me. If I come out alone meet me at the park, if I don't get Dumbledore," he said in a rush.

Harry then glanced to see if there were any owls in his room; there weren't. I guess the spell to take off the tracker on my wand worked, thought Harry.

Harry walked silently down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom he was gabbed roughly and dragged to Vernon's station wagon.

The engine was running when Harry was thrown into the car. Vernon applied pressure to the car when Harry's started to burn. Harry opened his eyes in shock and looked around quickly. He had just turned his head to look out the rear window when a beam of green light hit the door of the car.

The car was flipped upside down and the windows shattered. Once the car was on its back, Harry took that chance to scamper out of the car. Harry looked toward the street and saw something that nearly made him faint. Standing there, with his Death Eaters behind him was Voldemort.

Harry looked around for his guards, but he didn't see any. Where was the Order and why wasn't anyone there to help him?

"What's wrong Potter, you didn't expect to see me did you," laughed Voldemort. Harry kept silent as he tried to think of a way to get away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Ever since I was resurrected with your blood, the blood protection stopped working, or did Dumbledore conveniently forget to mention that," exclaimed Voldemort knowingly.

By now Vernon and Marge had gotten out of the wreckage.

"You freaks, I will not stand for this," said Vernon. With that he pulled out a gun, aimed it at Voldemort, and pulled the trigger. BLAM! Voldemort transfigured a rock into a dog, which intercepted the bullet.

"_Accio gun_," said Voldemort

The gun flew out of Vernon's hands and into the hands of Voldemort.

At the sound of the gun shot Harry ran behind and place a disillusionment charm on himself.

Voldemort leveled the gun and aimed at Vernon. "No, you will not be _standing_ for this because you will be dead," murmured Voldemort. A moment later the gun went off twice and both Marge and Vernon fell to the ground with holes in their heads.

Hearing the gunshots from inside Dudley and Petunia came out to see what was going on. When they stepped out to see Vernon and Marge falling to the ground, they screamed.

Voldemort turned towards the screams, and fired the gun again. Again the bullet hit flesh, but, unlike the previous two times, the bullet went though the stomach instead of the skull.

Harry turned as he heard the screams and saw Dudley get hit in the stomach. By now he had his Firebolt under an invisibility charm, and had it placed between his legs.

Seeing Dudley fall, Petunia ran back into the house locking the door. She then ran to the phone and called the police.

Harry pushed off and sped away from the house. As he turned back he saw an orange and black curse come out of a wand, presumably Voldemort's. When the curse hit the house, it exploded into a ball of flames. Seeing the last of his family die, Harry couldn't help but feel remorse for Petunia. Even though they had not gotten along well, she was still his aunt, his last relative; at least that's what he thought.

Harry flew towards Grimmauld Place, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be tailing him. He remembered where Grimmauld Place was because Sirius had tasked Harry to remember their route, in case he ever got attacked at his aunt and uncle's.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the house and said, "_Flamista_."

The curse hit the house and it exploded. Voldemort looked around for Potter. He looked up into the endless blue sky. Damn, Voldemort though, he got away again. . "Next time you won't be as lucky Potter," Voldemort whispered right before he disapperated with his Death Eaters.

AN: I have a question that I would like readers to answer... leave a review stating your answers  
1. Should there be another Dark Lord? If yes, should he be allied with Voldemort or not be allied with Voldemort?


	2. The Magical Alliance

Harry Potter and the Lair of the Phoenix

A/N: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. He is owned by JKR. If I was her…I wouldn't be here writing these stories. I only own the plot and Tymon Medwin. PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter 2: The Magical Alliance

Albus was at Hogwarts putting an ad in the Daily Prophet. He needed yet another DADA teacher. Perhaps I should look outside of England, thought Dumbledore. Yes, I will have to look in other countries for the DADA teacher, he thought. He also needed to hire someone for security purposes. The added security would make it harder for Voldemort to infiltrate the castle.

Albus was about to finish for the day when one of his instruments started to go berserk. Albus looked at it, puzzled.

"That's not possible, unless…oh no," he mumbled. Albus went to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and called for Kingsley and Tonks.

"We may have a problem. I think Harry is being attacked by Voldemort," stated Albus. Tonks paled, and Kingsley blinked, as though in shock.

"I'll get a team together, and then we'll head over to Privet Drive," said Kingsley before leaving.

"What can I do?" asked Tonks.

"Alert the other Order members; they should know what is happening," replied Dumbledore.

Twenty minutes later, when the Aurors and Order members arrived at Privet Drive, they were welcomed to a horrific sight; the house was on fire, and had already collapsed, and the bodies of Vernon and Marge had caught on fire. Most Aurors and Order members went green at that horrific sight.

The Aurors and Order member, together, were able to piece together what had happened earlier that night.

The only question that was on their minds that night, though, was; what had happened to Harry Potter.

Landing in front of the Grimmauld Place at like 3 a.m., Harry found he couldn't see number 12. Harry frowned, but came to the conclusion that they took off the Fidelius, and put it back on, to hide anything that Kreacher may have told the Malfoys. Harry noticed a scrap of paper on the ground and picked it up. "_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is at number 12 Grimmauld Place_; the paper had scribbled on it. "Looks like I was right," mumbled Harry. Harry burned the piece of paper and thought hard on what he had seen. The house appeared in front of him.

Harry walked up to the door and opened it. He walked into the dank, dark house, and closed the door behind him. Harry looked around; the furniture was just as he had remembered it. The rooms were just as cold and eerie as Harry remembered from last Christmas.

Harry opened the door to the kitchen and was greeted by a shriek. A moment later harry saw Tonks and Remus get up from the table and give him a hug. After a few moments they released him from the hug.

"Harry, what happened tonight; well, last night seeing as it is 3 am," exclaimed Tonks.

Harry recounted the story for the two of them. After he finished his story, an overwhelming sense of tiredness came over him.

"Harry, you should go to bed. We have to tell everyone that you're ok," said Remus. Tonks went to the fireplace and started to talk to Albus Dumbledore. Harry was led upstairs by Remus. He stopped in front of Sirius's old room.

"Harry, you think you could stay in here?" asked Remus

"Yes," stated Harry.

Harry walked into the room and inhaled deeply. He could smell the dust that had collected giving the room an old musty feel to it. Harry went to the bed, climbed in, and went to sleep.

God Damn Cornelius Fudge; he had screwed up again. This time he would pay though, he was going to pay the price for lying to the rest of the countries of wizarding world. We will make sure of it. We are the Magical Alliance, and Minister Fudge has allowed a Dark Lord to rise unimpeded.

All magical countries had signed an agreement after World War 2, that stated, that a country with a Dark Lord in it, even if it was only a rumor, was to be investigated and treated as if said Dark Lord was active and in the open, and all other magical countries were to be notified. Ironically, the minister that had proposed the idea was Cornelius's father Euclid Fudge.

Euclid had been an excellent Minister. He had led the British ministry against Grindlewald. Though Grindelwald usually one the battles, Euclid was able to stop Grindlewald's massive armies and hold them off until the U.S. and Canada had decided to join them in the fight against the Dark Lord Grindlewald. Of course Albus Dumbledore had been the key to British success, Euclid seemed to always know exactly when and where to put the exceptionally powerful young wizard. With the help of the Americans, the treaty had been signed by every magical ministry, except Romania.

The Magical Alliance was composed of a magical person from every country, a magical being from every colony of magical creatures. Members of the magical alliance included 7 elves, one from each remaining colony; An English speaking giant from each colony, same with Trolls. Every magical creature from mermaids, to Centaur, to Goblins had representatives in the Alliance.

This would be the first time that The Magical Alliance would be forced to step in. The only other time we had ever even considered stepping in was when the Dark Lord Mensenov started to wreak havoc in Russia when it was still the USSR. He was kept quiet, so the rest of the world wouldn't panic. He was also killed by the Russians.

"Who will be sent to help out the British Ministry?" asked the British representative. Everyone turned their heads to the youngest member. The youngest member was Tymon Medwin. He was from America. Tymon graduated early and was a Hunter in the American Ministry. A Hunter, in the American Ministry, was someone who went out and killed dark creatures or lords/ladies that had killed innocents. Tymon's real name was unknown to everyone but himself and his sister. Tymon told no one his real name, and his sister was hiding somewhere. He was an exceptionally powerful young wizard.

In reality, though, he was a Warlock. There were numerous levels of magic. The lowest possible was a muggle; a muggle could not do magic, and did not have magic in them. Next lowest was Squib; squibs had magic in them, but could not perform magic. After that was wizard or witch. A wizard/witch could do magic, but was not that powerful at simple spells, nor could they use some of the more powerful magic. The next highest was the Mage. A mage could perform the magic a wizard could but at a higher level. They could also use a little bit more powerful magic.

After that was a Sorcerer/Sorceress. A Sorcerer/Sorceress could perform even more powerful magic, and do the simpler without a second thought. After that came the Warlock/Wiken. A Warlock could use almost all of the known spells, charms, ect; except for some of the really ancient magic. Above that was Master. A master could use every single spell, hex, curse, ect; known to mankind. That excluded magic that other races such as elves, goblins, and house elves because they used a different type of magic. They usually drew their magic from the earth. A human could not do that, they had to have magic inside of them, to be able to perform magic. There had only been one Master in the history of magic; Merlin.

Tymon was comparable to Albus Dumbledore only in raw ability. Albus had years upon years of experience and skill on Tymon and Tymon knew that. Tymon knew who was more powerful than him, and who wasn't.

Being the best Warlock or Wiken usually forced him or her to take command of the forces and lead them against whatever evil was headed towards them. Tymon did not want that responsibility; he would leave that responsibility to the best Warlock or Wiken. If Tymon was the best Warlock, though, he would accept the responsibility, even if he didn't want it.

"Shit," mumbled Tymon, as he looked around and saw all of the people looking at him.

"Alright, I accept. I will go to the British Ministry and tell them of our decision. After that, I will assist their forces with our force," said Tymon. The Alliance had a small number of people, usually mages or sorcerers/sorceresses, in their army. The army usually numbered about 50. This was almost guaranteed to be more than enough. The only way it would not be enough, would be if Volde3mort had gotten a few hundred or more Death eaters. If that happened, well, the world would be entering World War 3.

Tymon apparated to the middle of London after the meeting had ended. From there he went, by muggle bus, to the book store next to the Leaky Cauldron. When Tymon entered the Leaky Cauldron he rented a room for the month. After paying the clerk, whose name was Tom, Tymon went to Diagon Alley. After a few minutes Tymon had arrived at the Ministry of Magic. He entered the building, and went to the check-in.

A witch who was sitting there looked up from _Witch Weekly_ and said, "Wand, please."

Tymon took out his wand and handed it to her.

"Ten inches, willow, heartstring of a Phoenix, been in use for 10 years," stated the witch.

Tim nodded, and a receipt was handed to him. Mentally, he was berating himself. Why did he hand over his best wand, the one he had had made special from an American wand maker. He walked to the minister's office. He saw the minister's secretary was sitting at her desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see the minister," said Tymon

"Let me ring him," she said.

When she put down the phone, she said the minister was expecting him and to just go straight in. Tymon walked up to the door, opened it, and walked into the Minister's office.

Tymon handed the Minister a note. As the minister read, he paled considerably. By the time he was finished he was white as snow falling from the clouds in winter. Tymon raised an eyebrow in question. Tymon already knew what the letter said because he helped write it with the other members. The one thing Tymon wanted to know was; will Cornelius Fudge answer their questions and agree with them, or would he act like his usual pompous self.

"Yes, I agree. I have to take responsibility for my actions, but I can't leave the country in political turmoil. If I left now, a Death Eater could end up running the country, and that would be extremely bad. I ask for a chance to redeem myself," said the Minister.

"We came to the same conclusion, and have decided to back you as your run for the Minister of Magic for the tenth consecutive year," stated Tymon. Unlike American wizarding policies, the British wizards made sure that no one Minister could destroy them completely by making sure a term was just one year. A year was not enough time to do much of anything politically, even in the wizarding world.

"We can not support you publicly as a group but we can have our individual members back you. We hope you would call for a summit, and ask for help in your war against the Dark Lord Voldemort," stated Tymon calmly. Tymon laughed mentally when the minister flinched as he said Voldemort.

"We have another concern as well. It seems as though Voldemort has been contacting some of the weaker Dark Lords/Ladies and has been asking them for an Alliance. We do not want that to happen, but we fear it has already happened. What we do know is that a few are interested in his offer; a few meaning 3 to be precise. The ones interested are Dark Lady Desdemona, and Dark Lords Terrian and Virote," said Tymon.

"We are positive that the Dark Lord Virote will end up rejecting the offer because he is too power hungry and probably will try to betray Voldemort. Voldemort knows this as well, and will only keep him as long as he is useful, if Virote is foolish enough to accept. We are positive Terrian will not accept Voldemort's offer after he gives it some thought. He knows he will not be able to trust Voldemort, therefore he will reject him," stated Tymon.

"The one that worries us is the offer to the Dark Lady Desdemona. She is very smart, and cunning. If there is any that could possibly outwit Voldemort, it is her. She is not nearly as powerful or as experienced as Voldemort, but she is as skilled and cunning as they come," said Tymon.

Voldemort was a Warlock like Albus and Tymon. He was more skilled and experienced than Tymon too. They were, perhaps, the three most powerful magically in the world. While Tymon was sure would hold his own, he knew full well he would not be able to win Voldemort. The Dark Lords Terrian and Virote were only low level sorcerers, or high level mages.

The Dark Lady Desdemona was a mid to high level Sorceress. She had very few followers; at about 13. Most of her 13 followers were women. She had a lot of women mainly because most men refused to be bossed around by a woman. Her followers were quite powerful, with 10 of them being high level mages, and the remaining three being low level sorceresses.

"I will call the summit, and I will have to tell Dumbledore of this development. Should he inquire as to who gave him this info, I will ask him give an oath to keep it quiet. If he refuses, I will not tell him," said Minister Fudge.

"Good," said Tymon, "I must be going now, good day Minister Fudge."

With that he walked out of the Minister's office, went to the entrance, got his wand and left the ministry. Tymon looked around and decided to buy a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Even though the newspaper was extremely biased and put people in a bad light, it did contain facts.

After some mental debating, Tymon came to the conclusion that he should get a job. He needed something to help him pass the time, and a part-time job was the perfect idea. He looked in the business section and noticed that there were two jobs open at Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Tymon thought, would be a good place to work, and I would get to work with my idol. He would have to set up a meeting with Dumbledore.

Going to his room in the Leaky Cauldron, Tymon grabbed some parchment and hesitated before grabbing a quill. Shit, thought Tymon, I hate quills. Why can't they just use pens; they are so much easier.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_It seems that you are in need of a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and a Chief of Security. I would like to enquire about one of those positions. I would like to meet you at Hogwarts, when ever you are available. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tymon (Order of Continentals 1st class, Ambassador to Britain)_

Tymon put the letter into an envelope, sealed it, and sent it to Hogwarts. Tymon looked at the clock and noticed that it was past 9:30 pm. After a wonderful dinner, Tymon got ready for a well deserved, and needed, nights sleep.

Harry woke up from his slumber at noon. After getting himself ready for the day, Harry walked down stairs.

"Hey Harry," said Tonks cheerfully. She had long neon green hair today.

"Want some food?" asked Tonks pointing to the table.

Harry looked at the table and grabbed himself a plate. Before he loaded it up, he asked, "Did you cook this Tonks?"

"Yes, and I'll have you know that I'm a good cook," said Tonks.

Harry took a bite, and found Tonks was quite the cook indeed. After lunch Harry played chess against Tonks, and lost, of course.

"Who else is here besides you and I?" asked Harry

"Remus is with Buckbeak at the moment, and I think Hestia Jones is here, but I'm not sure where," said Tonks.

Harry went to Buckbeak's room, and knocked on the door. A voice answered and told him to come in. Harry entered and saw that the room was looking more homely than it had before. The walls were now an aqua color, instead of the dreary dark green they had been.

Turning to Remus, Harry saw that Remus was not alone; he was with Hestia Jones. Harry saw that their clothes were somewhat rumpled.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Harry with a mischievous grin.

Remus and Hestia blushed. Then Remus cleared his throat before replying, "No."

Harry raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Ok, maybe you were," mumbled Remus.

Harry laughed and congratulated them.

"You do know I will tease you relentlessly, right Remus?" asked Harry with a huge grin

Remus gulped, it seemed as though Harry's marauder side was starting to come out, and that was not a good thing at the moment.

After a wonderful dinner cooked by Tonks, There was an Order meeting, which meant Harry had to leave the kitchen. He ventured to the library and started to browse through the books that were there. The library had numerous books on The Dark Arts, Potions, and Occlumency. After the meeting, Tonks got Harry and told him, that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him.

"Harry, we have to restart your Occlumency lessons," said Dumbledore. He then tried to enter Harry's mind, but found, to his surprise and delight, that he couldn't get in. "On second thought, maybe you don't need to restart Occlumency," stated Albus cheerfully.

After bidding the headmaster a good night; Harry got ready for a good night's sleep.

After his chat with Harry; Albus apperated to the gates of Hogwarts. Once he made it to his office, he immediately noticed a letter and an owl. The letter was addressed to him, and the owl was obviously waiting for a reply. He read the letter and wrote a reply. He put the reply into an envelope, sealed it, and gave it to the owl. The owl then took off into the starry night.

A/N: I decided to use Hestia Jones because all that OotP says is that she was pink-cheeked, and black haired. I'm going to make her two years younger than Remus. Please answer my questions and review.

The name Desdemona means 'of the Devil'  
The names Virote and Terrian mean power


End file.
